


【日狛】致愛之所在

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【日狛】致愛之所在

日光透過厚重簾幕的縫隙，灑落些許清晨的微光，雀鳥啼鳴著，歌唱著新的一天。  
說實話，這一點也不新奇，這一天也不過是365天的其中一天。

但在知道這樣的時日無多時，難免會感慨起來，珍惜著每一天。

病情的關係，讓他逐漸遺忘部分記憶，但有些事自己還是依稀記得。

一直以來的孤單，讓他比起普通的孩子更加沉溺在閱讀之中，一部分或許是自己身體不好，但誰知道呢，自己好不好也不會是孩子們玩伴的選擇。

說起來實在是很不公平，越是渴望記住的，如今殘破片段；反倒是如此早該忘記的討厭記憶完整保留下來。

狛枝記得。

望向窗外，放學後學校並不怎麼安靜，黃澄的餘暉下課後的社團活動著，伴隨著呼聲，包裹著教室，並不是自己不願離開，只是走出校門之後自己也只能躲在陰暗的家裡，如此相比之下也沒好過如此。晃神的過程，放學後又是一個鐘聲，是催促著活動中的學生們該離開，隨著一陣腳步聲，遠處半沉的夕陽消失在天邊，留下最後一絲絲的暖意雲散在夜幕之中，隨著同學的交談聲它終究落幕了。

他不應該回到學校的。但是倘若活著的不是自己，他的父母是否也不應該回到這裡的，在這裡總會想起一些事，而他們盡是一些壞事。

像是現在就是如此，狛枝還沒忘記自己的母親總會來接送自己的事，但自己也不應該忘記回去的，緩慢地收拾著背包，作為最後離開的學生，狛枝鎖上教室的門，一步步地走出校門，無意間仰著頭，這天氣很好，涼爽的夜風吹撫著自己，漫天的繁星向自己眨眨眼，自己很幸運，在那場事故之中僅是受了小傷，只是失去除了生命外最重要的事物。

倘若不看見他們自己就不會難過的，但做為一個國中生遊蕩街頭果然不合適。他不願會去有社工輔助的家中，雖然他們的食物很好吃，也是由愛烹調而成的，然而終究不是自己所想要的。

熾光燈的街燈亮著，狛枝選擇窩在公園的矮樹叢下，要知道如果這是時間還待在鞦韆上自己肯定很快會被抓回家裡，準備享用那頓社工盛上的豐盛晚餐，天知道那該是多少小孩討厭的，由母親呼喚離開朋友去吃無趣的晚餐。想到這，狛枝無奈地苦笑著。

這些自己都沒有，至少有一個自己肯定不會再有的。

這樣能夠的任性的日子果然剩下不多，這幾天裡，狛枝總回想著這些事，倘若能忘了他們該有多好，自己所謂的自由，其實也不怎麼的好，那樣的一天自己誰也沒能遇到，你說幻想也好，但難免回在低沉的時候渴望著有誰來到，帶自己去一處什麼紛擾都沒有的地方。終究只是空想，來的人是慌忙找尋自己的社工，例行的詢問自己是否有煩惱？

確實在學校狛枝跟同學相處得並不愉快，就同學而言，狛枝是一個怪人很難說上什麼，而且體育活動總不適合他，自然的跟他接觸的人就少了一半去。  
直到他的到來。

作為轉學生，那人在平凡不過了，低著頭狛枝沒想跟那人有眼神的接觸，省得對方露出嫌惡的模樣，只是在他開口時，狛枝還是忍不住看了他一眼。

「我是日向創，希望未來能夠考上希望峰學院，如果課業上有不懂的還請大家多多指教。」

同自己一樣憧憬著那所學院，只是就自己所知，那得要付出不一般的努力，況且自己能有什麼才能呢。暗暗地想著，狛枝完全沒意料到自己會被導師叫到。

「我們歡迎日向同學加入我們班上，那麼請日向同學坐到狛枝同學旁邊吧！狛枝同學......狛枝凪斗?」

「......是」在前排的同學轉過頭對自己揮手後，狛枝才意會到的站起了身，引導新來的同學走向自己。  
日向君是個開朗的人，不過確實他有挺多問題的，只是誠如他所說的，他希望能夠報名上那所憧憬的學院，所以並不排斥跟狛枝一同上讀書館學習，既使說起來並不是愉快的時光，但是誰有能知道呢，能夠跟朋友一塊學習這是對於狛枝的意義。  
攤開來的書本上映著對方的身影，以往寂靜的放學時段，狛枝身旁多了討論的聲音，以及對方翻頁落筆的聲音，書裡所描繪的所有都變得有趣。更甚至能聽到關於考砸了期中末考的日向的抱怨聲。  
一般的學生怎麼生活的，這時狛枝大概能體會得到，只是它沒想過遺忘的運氣會再一次拜訪自己。  
那一年希望峰學院開放了預備科，日向君是開始有些煩惱，但是一聽到這樣的事，不免變成兩人討論的話題，對於狛枝而言，錢的事倒不是煩擾，無意間說著，日向反問道。

「你父母同意讓你去嗎？」

順著話題，日向說道，這確實讓狛枝苦惱著這事到底該從何時說起，對於日向自己毫無隱瞞，但隨著故事進展，日向的模樣越發覺得抱歉。

自己的父母已經不在了，留下一筆財產，自然可以供給狛枝讀書，不過錢並不完全在自己手上，由一群大人擁有著，或許說是律師一類的人，至於在日向君轉來前確實狛枝身上也發生不得了的事。

一切都太過衝擊，以至於愣住的日向一時間忘記自己還吸著飲料就要開頭詢問而嗆了口，在緩和後才勉強的擠出一句抱歉。

「不用道歉吧，日向君，既使你不問，也不影響他們不是嘛...」

「但還是勾起你不好的回憶不是嗎...」

「不好的回憶嗎...」如今想想，其實自己確實很難去分割他們，所謂的不好跟好的差異，倘若不給人綁架，自己也不會獲得那筆意外之財，而雙親的事故......。狛枝確實很難說得上是不好還是好。

「不說這個，今天要去哪呢？日向君...」  
///

說來才能是什麼?  
狛枝沒想過自己能夠以『超高校級』的身分入學，那是"他們"同樣憧憬的事物，但卻只有他得到這份殊榮。

攥住入學通知單，狛枝拒絕了日向君的拜訪。

「您不是家屬，病患要求的...」護士說著，因應特殊的病情，進入探訪總得填寫申請，如今日向連申請都填不上了。

那之後兩人被狛枝單方面的刻意迴避著。

如果問日向君會不會怪他，日向也只會覺得莫名，幸運這樣的才能有不是自己能決定的。

以預備科的身分入學後，日向君愣愣地在中庭望著眼前憧憬的高樓。  
自己也已經不懂是如何。

自己究竟是因為憧憬而仰望著眼前的高樓，還是因為"他"就躲在裏頭。  
就像之前跟他一起看過的電影一樣，雖然就那年齡的男孩子來說兩人去看小王子的電影果然很奇怪，但是對於狛枝的邀請，日向是很意外地忘記自己怎麼回應他的，當自己意識到時，兩人就在劇院前了。

如今的他就想自己星空中一處美好，更是因為他自己更加嚮往本科。

///  
狛枝掀開涼被，踏著虛浮的腳步挨近門口，不出所料地自己耗費他多時間，所以在自己開門前護士先幫自己拉開來。  
熟悉地阻止著自己，鬧騰下護士只好叫來溫柔的他。  
「狛枝前輩...」  
那男人並不是沒來探望過自己，只是他並不是自己渴望見著的對象。也許一切都沒變，記得剛剛失去父母時，自己也是如此，吵著要見自己不可能在見到的人。  
或著自己不該如此的，誰曉得死後是如何，自己也聽過天堂更甚至是地獄，人間的煉獄也已經走過一遭，狛枝並不感到害怕，只是一想到如果連到那也無法見到他們有時什麼感覺。  
即使是無理取鬧也好。  
這麼說著，苗木是感到困擾，但最終還是在無奈下答應。  
///  
說實話申請帶這樣的病患離開，院方當然沒法那麼輕易地答應，但區區說服這種事對於那個人而言還不是難事。

「謝謝」這是代狛枝學長向那個人說的。苗木自己也很訝異他會進來幫忙，但當時要不是因為他，或許狛枝學長也不會活下來的。  
「不用為這種無聊的小事道謝」淡然地說道。  
說起來自己是誰，或許並不重要，對於未來機構而言自己是神座出流，但對於眼前人而言，日向創或許更加合適，日向說不出這是什麼感覺，但是在這之前同樣，因為眼前逝去生命的人來說，看著他，他確實感到身體有些不適。  
胸口一股難以言喻的悶痛感。  
一行人從救護車下下來後，日向將那人抱了下來，作為早在這裡待機的人員，他們早就備好輪椅要移送狛枝，但是在日向面前，他們就像是不存在似的，沒做任何停留，逕自地往入口走去。  
「其實你可以把我放上輪椅的，這樣做的意義不大」

「......」他在說謊，只是太無聊了，日向並不想反駁他，但他要是不喜歡就不該在自己抱起他後右手纂住日向的衣角，以及尋求安心地往日向的懷裡更加挨近。自己確實不大了解人，只是狛枝凪斗?

一切都不一樣了。  
//////(END?)  
我的主人...

將我緊緊地攢在他的手心。

那是一個落日。

與之相伴的是另一個少年。

粉白色的細軟髮絲在落日的光輝下透著一抹異常柔和的美好。

「日向君？...」潮汐聲下，少年喚道，溫柔的聲線猶如此刻夕陽灑落在海面上波光粼粼的光輝一般，瞇著眼日向緩慢地向他走近。

少年討厭刺眼的太陽，但是現在卻是最好的時間來欣賞＂它＂。

也是這樣，現在正是好時間。

主人將我在少年面前攤開來。

「我記得...」眼前的少年說道。

少年的手就像那時一樣微涼，輕撫著，那時我離開主人濕熱的掌心緩慢地套入少年的指節之上，隨著少年的愉悅心情，我能感受到它怦跳的心音。

「那時的你很開心?」  
「日向君能把你給我，已經是我的榮幸」  
「......我也是，不過我很抱歉我沒法安慰你」

我能幫你們能記得那一天的日子。暮靄沉沉的那一天，沉穩的潮汐聲，主人擁抱你時，你加速的心跳。你與主人之間的故事，或許對於正常人而言，沒什麼意義，但是對於我而言，你與主人就是我的全部，既使人們更希望聽見的是更加哀傷而印象深刻的事。

但對於你我，我相信主人也是的。  
希望狛枝桑能夠釋懷。  
那一天主人牽起你的手就是希望你能放下可不是。

只可惜無法永久，畢竟並非所有人都能得幸與所愛之人安然終了。  
這樣或許是最好的……

【紀錄】

文筆不好首先致歉，但還是感謝您看到這裡，時間上有點跳動，不過基本上是參考動畫，變動的地方是轉學生，思考2.5時狛枝說「優秀的才能只會阻礙自己獲得幸福」跟動畫第一話日向望著學校那抹夕陽，想到小王子的名言。  
簡述大綱就是作為同樣憧憬希望峰學院的兩人，狛枝得到那唯一的幸運名額，作為有一個正常人的思維總覺得很難去見日向，所以兩人不再見面，直到發生那些事情後在程式裡。  
標題的【致愛之所在】是給愛的所在，程式裡因為現實中兩人沒能在一起，醒來的日向是神座這樣的設定的話，狛枝選擇沉睡。  
加上之前很沉迷脫出遊戲，有一款是說失物的小遊戲，把失物擬人了，如果希望峰戒指擬人了的話。  
"執"子之"手"=摯。


End file.
